familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Weld County, Colorado
Weld County is the third most extensive and the ninth most populous of the 64 counties of the State of Colorado of the United States. The United States Census Bureau estimates that the county population was 236,857 in 2006, a 30.91% increase since U.S. Census 2000. As of the census² of 2000, there were 180,936 people, 63,247 households, and 45,221 families residing in the county. The population density was 18/km² (45/sq mi). There were 66,194 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (17/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 81.71% White, 0.56% Black or African American, 0.87% Native American, 0.83% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 13.29% from other races, and 2.65% from two or more races. 27.05% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 63,247 households out of which 37.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.60% were married couples living together, 9.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.50% were non-families. 21.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.78 and the average family size was 3.25. In the county the population was spread out with 28.20% under the age of 18, 13.20% from 18 to 24, 29.70% from 25 to 44, 20.00% from 45 to 64, and 9.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 100.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,321, and the median income for a family was $49,569. Males had a median income of $35,037 versus $25,757 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,957. About 8.00% of families and 12.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.60% of those under age 18 and 8.50% of those age 65 or over. Economy Weld County is Colorado's leading producer of cattle, grain and sugar beets, and is the richest agricultural county in the United States east of the Rocky Mountains. It is also becoming more important as a milk producing county, with close to half of the state's cattle.http://www.co.weld.co.us/about/http://www.gwedap.org/demographic_profiles/agriculture.htm Cities and towns *Aristocrat Ranchettes *Ault *Dacono *Eaton *Erie *Evans *Firestone *Fort Lupton *Frederick *Garden City *Gilcrest *Greeley *Grover *Hudson *Johnstown *Keenesburg *Kersey *La Salle *Lochbuie *Mead *Milliken *Nunn *Pierce *Platteville *Raymer/New Raymer *Severance *Windsor National grassland *Pawnee National Grassland State museum and park *Fort Vasquez State History Museum *St. Vrain State Park Historic trail *South Platte Trail Recreational trails *American Discovery Trail *Poudre River National Recreation Trail Scenic byway *Pawnee Pioneer Trails See also *Colorado census statistical areas *Colorado counties *Colorado metropolitan areas *Colorado municipalities *Denver-Aurora-Boulder Combined Statistical Area *Front Range Urban Corridor *Greeley Metropolitan Statistical Area External links *Weld County Government website *Greeley/Weld Economic Development Action Partnership, Inc. (EDAP) *Weld County Republicans References Category:Counties of Colorado Category:Weld County, Colorado